


Twinkle twinkle little star

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 1: Carry On, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Simon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: After the fight with the dragon, Simon tries to channel his magic in Baz again. They are on Basilton’s bed. Stars, coming from their magic, are dancing around them and they are holding each other's hands. Baz is scared, scared by his feelings, by Simon’s power, and by the fact that this could be the only moment like these between them.But what if magic has other plans? What if the same power, that put them together in that tower on their first year, wouldn’t let Simon ruin that moment?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Twinkle twinkle little star

I have conjured stars. Simon is holding my hands, on my bed, and I thought that a starred sky would be an excellent choice. Of course, I have, I am an idiot. His magic is intoxicating and I have decided to die of it, drinking it. Drinking him, his magic, his scent, the look he has right now. He is looking over our heads, and around us and then he stops, he looks straight in my eyes with wonder. He is too much to look at, so I try to slip my hands from his, but he holds them. 

“Baz I...”. 

“Snow, let me go” please don’t, not yet. And he strengthens the grip. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t” and he gets closer. 

“What are you doing?” the stars are gone, but he is burning. He is so bright in this moment and he is getting closer, inch by inch. 

“I can’t stop” he whispers. 

And then I get it. The magic, the stars. It’s like they are veiling his eyes, he is not in complete control. His power has taken over him. And then he kisses me. I froze. I have dreamt of this moment for so long. But there is usually a good fight, ashes because he had burned something, and blood. This is totally wrong. I don’t want this. So, I fight it with all my strength, which is more than usual since he had just charged me like a battery. And after too much, and too little time, I manage to get up from my bed. 

“Get out!”. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened”. 

“GET OUT!” I’m starting to tremble. 

“You can’t throw me out of my bedroom”. 

“Fine” and I am running down the stairs of our tower, not knowing where I’m going. But of course, I end in the catacombs. My legs know the road so well. And I find myself sitting in my usual spot, where there are a thousand little skeletons. And the disgust takes his side near the pain, disgust for myself, for what I am, for what I do, for what I feel. And cold treacherous tears start running down. 

The steps running inside the chamber don’t really surprise me. But I get up, ready to escape one more time. 

“Please, don’t go”. 

“Why did you follow me?”. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” and then he stops, he is looking at me, at my face, at my tears “are you crying?”. 

“Leave me alone”. 

“Why are you crying? I thought you would attack me, that you were angry. But, why are you... sad?”. 

“It is none of your business. Fuck off Snow”. 

“Why are you crying? Please tell me”. 

“Why do you care?”. 

“ **Tell me** ” and there is magic in his words. Simon realises it the moment I do, he didn’t mean to force me to answer, but still. 

“Because it didn’t mean anything” I try to resist his power, but of course, I can’t “to you”. 

Simon is still shocked with what he has done to me. Forcing me to tell the truth with two simple words is something almost impossible, especially for him. So, he didn’t get the answer, what it means, not immediately. And I try to run away, but he is standing in the entrance of the chamber and the moment I try to pass, he grabs my arm. 

“Don’t go. Please”. 

“I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be here with you”. 

He nods, but doesn’t let me go “Our bedroom then”. 

“No”. 

“Yes” and he is dragging me out of the catacombs. His hand on my arm is so hot, and so dangerous. I am inflammable, and his power is explosive. He is never good at controlling it, and now he looks so angry, so confused, really on the edge of exploding. 

“Let me go” I try to use my vampire strength but he is using magic, willingly or not I don’t know. But he doesn’t answer me, he simply keeps walking, holding my arm and hurting me. “You are hurting me!” it’s pitiful but I don’t want to be so close to him, I can’t stand it anymore. He stops, watches my arm, then my face. He forces himself to open his hand, finger by finger. And he grabs my hand and starts walking faster toward our room. 

And then we are back here. He pushes me inside and closes the door. I am massaging my arm where he was holding me, it pinches. He sees the gesture and gets closer, but I take a step back. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you”. 

“Of course, you didn’t” and then I can’t stop myself “You didn’t mean anything to happen tonight”. 

He really thinks about that, I can see it through his expressions. He is thinking about everything that happened, pondering about it. And then he talks “No, I didn’t” and it’s worse than before. 

“Perfect, now let me go” I try again to leave the room, but he stands in the middle and he stops me. He holds me there trembling and almost crying, right in front of him. I am so embarrassed. I am so hurt. And then he hugs me. He holds me strongly, his face in my neck, his arms surrounding me, so long and so warm. “What are you doing? Let me go” but I don’t struggle. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I never thought THAT could happen. I never thought about you. Well, I always think about you. But, never like that. It didn’t mean anything because it wasn’t me” and then he looks at me, and fuck I am crying. He watches the tears running down my cheeks and with his thumb he catches one. 

“Let me go”. 

“I don’t want to”. 

“Why not? I am a Pitch, I am your enemy, I am a fucking vampire and I am a boy. Let me go” and he freezes. I can feel him holding his breath. 

“You just admitted it”. 

“What?”. 

“That you are a vampire”. 

“Yes, so what? You already knew that. You idi...” and I can’t finish my insult because he is kissing me. He stops just a second to watch me and my reaction “What the fuck...” and he kisses me again. This time I am the one stopping it by putting a hand on his torso and pushing “Stop it!”. 

“Why should I?”. 

“Because I don’t want this”. 

“But I do”. 

“No, you don’t”. 

“Let me show you” and he is trying to kiss me again and I really want him to do it. But I can’t. 

“No” and my tone is enough for him to stop trying. 

“Why?” he takes a step back, never leaving me. He looks at me and takes me to my bed, sitting next to me. “Why?” he asks again. 

I can’t look at him so I look at our hands, still joined, which is probably even worse “I should ask you why”. 

“I liked it” I am about to answer him with cruelty when he goes on “I never thought I could like it, or you. We hate each other, we are enemies. We live together and we still have so many secrets. We barely talk, you never told me you are a vampire! And now, in one night. We talked, we shared, we kissed. I am sorry I didn’t decide to do that, but I liked it. I like this better than fighting, hating and not talking. And the moment you finally told me about being a vampire, I get it”. 

“You get what?”. 

“That you trust me, even if you shouldn’t. And that you want this. Probably you have known for a long time”. 

“No, I didn’t” I try to sound convincing but he is smiling. 

“You were crying”. 

“I wasn’t”. 

“You were. And seeing you crying hurted me more than anything in my life ever had” he raises his hand to my face to make me look at him “and in that moment I knew I want this too” and he is getting closer. This time leaving me the choice. 

And fuck, I want this. 

The next thing I know is that I am kissing him, deeply, holding his head with my fingers in his curls. This is perfect. I push him down on the bed, sitting on his lap. His hands are on my hips, gently stroking my skin under the shirt. He is so hot, sexy and actually hot. And I love it. I start kissing his neck, making him feel my canines on the tender skin. I am slowly unbuttoning his shirt when he stops me. 

“Easy tiger” he is panting and he is very nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” I look at him worried. Maybe he has changed his mind. 

“Nothing, really. It’s just... it’s just my first time”. 

“You and Wellbelove...”. 

“Never”. 

“Good” he laughs at my answer “What are you laughing at?”. 

“I actually thought that you and Agatha...”. 

“She saw me haunting that night. I was trying to convince her not to tell anything about me. Especially to you”. 

“Oh”. 

“Yeah. Now. Can I keep kissing you, or you want to talk about your ex?” and I finish to unbutton his shirt. He is so fucking nervous, so I whisper on his lips “Only kissing” and I kiss him fiercely, with my tongue and my teeth. He kisses me back, deepening the kiss every time I try to speak to him. Until we both have to catch our breath “Until you will ask for more”. 


End file.
